Fallout 3 loops
by Nemtsol
Summary: Albert already had enough of the wastelands the first time around. Now he's doing it again. And again. And again. Poor Lone Wanderer. Time Loop stories for The Capital Wasteland. Inspired by Saphroneth and Innortal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the idea. Also, this is my first story. I don't even have any skill here. Please be gentle.

1.1

"Ah, dammit. I'm back here again."

Albert sighed, standing outside his old home Vault 101. "So, telling the Enclave the pass code sends me back. Now what?" Pulling out his Pip-Boy, Albert scrolled though his perks. With a resigned tone he reads:  
"'Anchor  
Rank 3000.  
You are stuck in a time loop. However your previous skills, memories, map points, and perks cross over. There is a random chance one of your allies will join you. Then they will be in the loops with you. Every loop increases your rank by one. "

Albert puts his arm down and took a deep breath. "Right, let's be a... Silver Tongued-Badass with Good Karma. Again."

* * *

1.2

Albert really hated Tranquility Lane. What with it's sepia tones and that damned cheery song playing constantly.

'_Creepy, creepy, creepy little girl. Slash old man. Still creepy._  
_Tells me to kill everyone while looking like some kind of serial killer._  
_You know what? I'm just going to attack her...him..xir...Betty!_' Thought Albert

"You can't do that here, and now you have to pay." said Betty.

'Aw fuck me...'

* * *

1.3

"People of the Capital Wasteland, it is I, Three Dog, your ruler! Hear me, and obey! Oh sorry, that's that other radio station.

News time, children. Today I have a story about that crazy kid from Vault 101...

Mister Vault 101 was spotted doing something even I didn't think he had the balls for. He was killing Death Claws and Super Mutants with his bare hands. While yelling at the top of his lungs. Now, I'm not sure if his on something, but if he is... Share some to me, Three Dog!

Now some music."

* * *

1.4

"Wait, wait, wait, back the crazy train up. Are you saying I'm not the only one in this? That there are other loopers? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I need to sit down. And have a huge, stiff drink. A 19 year old with a lighting bolt-like scar on his forehead just told me I'm not the only one in this mess. What the ever loving fuck. Ah well, to Megaton! Where I can get fucking drunk and I don't have to think about this shit for awhile... I really need to stop thinking out loud..."

"You really do."

* * *

1.5

"I'm on a Bear! I'm on a Bear!  
Everybody look at me  
'Cause I'm riding on a Bear!  
I'm on a Bear, I'm on a Bear!  
Check this out, guy over there!  
Look at my motherfucking Bear!

I'm on a Bear, motherfucker, isn't it grand?  
Fucking riding on a bear on the irradiated land  
Busting 15 MPH, wind whipping out my hair  
You can't stop me motherfucker, 'cause I'm on a Mutant Bear."

Albert couldn't believe it took him this long to start trying ride Yao Guai. The singing was just a bonus.

* * *

1.6

"Hey everybody, this is Three Dog, your friendly neighborhood disc jockey. What's a disc? Hell if I know, but I'm gonna keep talking anyway.

We interrupt this regular scheduled program for, some news!

OK children, I have a new story about The Hero of the Wastes.  
Mister Vault 101 has come by the studio and fixed my Satellite Dish. So now all of you in the wasteland can hear me! But that's not all he did, he took out a behemoth all by himself. How, you may ask? He climbed up the thing and stabbed it through the brain. The Lone Wanderer is not something to be messed with children. If you see this cat, treat him with respect.

Now some music."

* * *

1.7

"_**Liberty Prime is online. All systems nominal. Weapons hot. Mission: the destruction of any and all Chinese communists.**_"

""Did you just activate Liberty Prime, and sic him on the Enclave?"

"_**Obstruction detected, composition: titanium alloy supplemented by photonic resonance barrier. Probability of mission hindrance: zero percent!**_"

"Yep. Made him indestructible as well."

"_**Communism is the very definition of failure!**_"

"Why?"

"_**Communists detected on American soil. Lethal force engaged!**_"

"Liberty Prime should never die! Kill all the Communists! Wa ha ha ha!"

Being a Mad Scientist is fun! Albert made a mental note to do this again later.

* * *

1.8.1 (Bioshock)

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.' 'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.' 'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture, a city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, Where the great would not be constrained by the small! And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."

"A underwater city? Dumbest idea ever. Anyways, I'm Albert." Albert said to the man beside him.

The man nodded back. "Jack."

1.8.2

"However shooting lighting from my hands is fucking awesome! If a bit painful..."

Jack nodded. "Very."

* * *

1.9 (MLP: Friendship is Magic)

"Because one dog ain't enough, and two is too low, it's me, Three Dog!

News time, children. Today I have a story about that crazy kid from Vault 101...

Mister Vault 101 was spotted riding a Yao Guai. No, that's not the story, apparently that happens often. It's what happens next that makes it a story. You see, the kid took out a group of raiders to save a small group of ponies. Colourful, magical, talking ponies. That have wings and horns. Children, I could not make this shit up if I tried.

Now some music."

* * *

1.10 (MST 3000)

Albert was not happy. He has not found one bottle of scotch on this dog-bone shaped ship. And he really needs a drink. So many bad movies. SO. MANY. BAD. MOVIES.

"And now 'Fat Zombies that sing Opera.'"

At least he can snark. That's always fun.

"Hopefully that means the film will be over soon."

"Three Dog hopes so too. He needs to use the bathroom."

Oh right, Butch and Three Dog are here as well. They weren't awake yet sadly, so he had to change his jokes by a lot. Pity. So many jokes wasted.

* * *

1.11.1

"Hey, Albert? Can I ask you something?"

'_This is new. Butch never asks me something when I return to Vault 101. Could he be awake? Nah. Why would it start now?'_ thought Albert.  
"Go ahead, Butch."

"You were always male, right? You weren't like female at one point, right?"

'_Well, beat me sideways. Butch is awake._' thought Albert  
"Butch, let me fix this current problem everyone seems to have and I'll tell you why you seem to think that. And maybe explain the déjà vu. It's a long story. A very long story. A very, very, very long story."

1.11.2

"Albert, have you lost it? I mean Looping? Underwater cities? Talking horses? Fighting some green alien in a tournament? Magic schools? Monster schools? Ninjas? Talking swords? Killer clowns? Fighting 'Soul Reapers' (whatever those are)? Being a Demi-God? Bad movies? Singing? It's going to be tough to believe you without proof." ranted Butch.

"OK first off, Butch. They are called ponies and it was one sword. Second, I can sing! Thirdly, what type of proof?" said Albert.

"Any! Shooting lighting from your hands! Tell me what's going to happen in the next 10 seconds! Do a magic thing! Do a ninja thing! Do somethi- _What the hell is that!_" cried Butch pointing at a Yao Guai.

"Oh hark, a bear." deadpanned Albert. "Shallth I rideth it liketh a boss? Verily so? Or do ye wish for something else? Perhaps while singing?" Albert clicked his fingers and his hands became alight with white fire. "Or I can burn it to ash. Is that enough proof?"

Butch was unable to respond as he had passed out.

"Wuss."

* * *

**_Author's note: Well, you read to the end. So you like it, or it was horrible and you just skipped to the end. Either way, tell me what you think, give me constructive criticism, or tell me to "never come to this site again, you no talent hack."_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**_

2.1 (Harry Potter)

Albert opens his eyes and looked around. He was on a train. But not just any train. He was on the Hogwarts Express.

He was also eleven.

'Great, I'm in Harry's verse again. Seven years of off and on unbridled terror followed by two months of peace. And my dad is dead, again! Does my dad have a thing against living or what? Ah well, time to learn magic...I need a vacation. I'm talking to nobody in my head again.'

Albert, out of habit than anything else, looked at his pip-boy. For some reason, no one that's not aware of the loops can see the damned thing.

'Let's see...perks for Harry's verse!

Dueler rank 4/5

You are a professional duelist, may your foes tremble at your might!

Chess Master rank 2/5

You have the skill of an average chess player. You can beat those who have just started.

Magical Creatures Caretaker rank 10/10

You are a friend to all types of creatures. You will not be attacked by any creature and will in fact be considered an ally, can communicate with them, and be protected in combat.'

"Still looking at that, Albert?"

Albert looked over his pip-boy, glared at the blond and said "Sod off, Naruto. Not all of us can be an army of one."

"'Sod off'?" said Naruto

Albert shrugged "When in Rome, do what the Romans do."

* * *

2.2 (Team Fortress 2)

"Well, that happened."

Albert looked over the massive pile he made. Gibbed body parts were everywhere.

"You know what? This is the best loop ever! I get paid to blow people up! Granted, I now have an unhealthy obsession with hats. And I may be a bit more crazy than normal. But still, this is the best loop yet!"

* * *

2.3 (Freeman's Mind/ Half-Life)

"Run away! Right, if I ever meet whoever is the poor bastard that lives here, I going to buy him some fine scotch. Or just scotch. Or just booze really." said Albert, running for his life.  
"I mean really, Aliens? Zombies? Freaking Soldiers? I'm surprised he's still sane. Wait, I don't know that he is, shouldn't say that. Maybe this guy is on a drug trip. That makes sense. I remember the last time I took drugs, I started to see shit. Not shit like this but you know. Son of a-" Albert then ran straight into a wall, knocking himself unconscious.

* * *

2.4 (The Mask)

Albert stared at the strange wooden mask for about twenty minutes. Before he shrugged, put on the mask and said "Meh, what could possibly go wrong, I mean you only live once-OH GOD IT'S SUCKING MY FACE IN! AAAA!" He then knew no more. For about 50 seconds. After he found himself moving beyond his control. His body moved to the nearest mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror. His face was green and he was dressed in a yellow jump suit with a yellow hat.  
"Say...I look good! I think I'll take a night on the wastes!" 'He' said. "Wait, I am being rude aren't I? Well, kiddo. You are probably wondering what's going on, huh? Well, when you put that mask on, you released me! I'm you-well a less stiff you. A fun-loving you! A more fun you! You can call me Ishmael! It's not my name, you under stand. But it's better than some of the things I have been called! Or you can call me the mask, Stanley! No, wait that was the other guy. You're Al, right? No? Well you are now!"  
Albert thought forcefully to himself that he hated this loop.

* * *

2.5 (Portal)

"Due to mandatory scheduled maintenance, the next test is currently unavailable. It has been replaced with a live-fire course designed for military androids. The Enrichment Center apologizes and wishes you the best of luck."

Albert mentally sighed. 'Why can't I have one loop where I don't fight for my life in some way or form? I mean seriously, a live-fire course? I don't think whoever or whatever is that's watching me is trying to be subtle. God, I wish I could talk.'

* * *

"You euthanized your faithful Companion Cube more quickly than any test subject on record. Congratulations."

'Oh fantastic, she's trying to guilt trip me. Lady, I have killed more people than a goddamn serial killer. I do not care about some cube that has hearts on it.'

* * *

"Congratulations, the test is now over." 'Thank god!' "All Aperture technologies remain safely operational up to 4000 degrees kelvin. Rest assured, that there is absolutely no chance of a dangerous equipment malfunction prior to your victory candescence. Thank you for participating in that Aperture Science Enrichment activity. Goodbye!"

'OK, this is bad. I might be cooked alive.' Albert quickly looks around. He sees a familiar white wall. 'Hello, is that a place I can put my portals? I really hope so...'

* * *

"Well you found me. Congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behaviour, the only thing you've managed to break so far, is my heart. Maybe you could settle for that and we'll just call it a day. I guess we both know that isn't going to happen. You chose this path. Now I have a surprise for you. Deploying surprise in five, four…" Albert saw a weird-looking sphere drop from the machine. "Time out for a second. That wasn't supposed to happen. Do you see that thing that fell out of me? What is that? It's not the surprise… I've never seen it before. Never mind. It's a mystery I'll solve later… By myself… Because you'll be dead."  
Albert, being curious picked up the strange object. 'What the hell is this? Wait a sec, I have an idea! It's likely to end badly but it's better the starring contest I'll have with her. Now let's see.' As Albert was looking around, his watcher and would-be killer started talking again.  
Where are you taking that thing? I wouldn't bother with that thing. My guess is that touching it will just make your life even worse somehow. I don't want to tell you your business, but if it were me, I'd leave that thing alone. Do you think I am trying to trick you with reverse psychology? I mean, seriously now. Okay fine: DO touch it. Pick it up and just... stuff it back into me. 'Hey! An incinerator! Potential bad idea forming. I just put this on top of the incinerator. Now to find out how to open it.' Let's be honest: Neither one of us knows what that thing does. Just put it in the corner, and I'll deal with it later. That thing is probably some kind of raw sewage container. Go ahead and rub your face all over it. Maybe you should marry that thing since you love it so much. Do you want to marry it? WELL I WON'T LET YOU! How does that feel? Have I lied to you? I mean in this room. Trust me, leave that thing alone. I am being serious now. That crazy thing is not part of any test protocol." 'Oh look a button! Is she still talking?' "Just ignore that thing and stand still. Think about it: If that thing is important, why don't I know about it? Are you even listening to me? I'll tell you what that thing isn't: It isn't yours. So leave it alone. 'For the love of God, SHUT UP!' Albert punches the button in irritation. As he does so, the sphere fall into the incinerator.

"You're kidding me. Did you just stuff that Aperture Science thing-we-don't-know-what-it-does into an Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator? That has got to be the dumbest thing that … whoa. Whoa, whoa …" Albert starts to hear that her voice has started to change, becoming more seductive and smooth. 'Well, crap.'  
Good news: I figured out what that thing you just incinerated did. It was a morality core they installed after I flooded the enrichment center with a deadly neurotoxin, to make me stop flooding the enrichment center with a deadly neurotoxin. So get comfortable while I warm up the neurotoxin emitters."  
Albert then thought; 'Screw this.'' and quickly pulled out his missile launcher.

* * *

**_Author's note: I forgot to mention how the loops work. Here's a quick and hopefully helpful guide:_**  
**_Nobody knows exactly how the Loops happen, at first._**

**_They tend to involve a complete reset to the start of the "series/Game" in question. Only Loopers keep their memories._**

**_One Looper (in this case Albert) is the "Anchor", which means the first one to loop. Others will eventually start to join him, and keep their memories as well._**

**_The reset is not always perfect. Sometimes a loop's history will be different to the "prime" loop, or canonical plot._**

**_"Crossover" or "Fusion" loops also occur, randomly. These can involve the home loopers having a guest, or the anchor for one universe spending time in another, replacements or what have you._**

**_Vacation Loops are where the Anchor (or others) decide/s "Screw this" and lets off steam by doing whatever comes to mind. There's little or no attempt to support the original timeline._**

**_Loop duration is variable, and associated with the series in question. For a Harry Potter Loop, it'll reset around a month after the end of Seventh Year unless something else ends it. For a Naruto loop, it tends to be "until death"._**

**_Ranma Saotome, Lina Inverse, Shinji Ikari, Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki are the original five Loopers._**

**_All Loopers are mind-bogglingly stir crazy or are well on their way to be crazy._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**_

3.1 (Real life)

Some loops were based around real life.

Albert was bored.

You see, Albert had just found the hub loop. The loop where everything that is real is a fictional story. He remembered the others bothered their creators or checked out what was different Compared to their native loops. So he did the logical thing and broke into music stores, stole music, and uploaded it into his Pip-Boy. He also broke into Bethesda and messed around in the building. He stole snacks and coffee. He put pictures of himself on the walls. He made a smiley face out of darts. And he is now waiting for them to come back to see what he had done. Who doesn't work at 3:00 am? Bastards!

* * *

3.2 (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance)

Some loops were based around fantasy. Like the one Albert found himself in. Somehow he's in some sort of gang out to destroy crystals or something. He didn't really care at this point. What he does care about was stealing EVERYTHING.

"I like to point out that the fact I can steal abilities with a knife should be impossible. I would also like to point out that I both don't care and that I stole this guy's ability to cast Holy. And his money. And all of his clothes and weapons. Except his shoes. You can't steal shoes for some reason."

* * *

3.3 (Minecraft)

And then there are loops that were utter insanity.

"What the hell are you?" Albert said staring at what looks like a moving shrub.

"Wait, why are you his-"

* * *

3.4 (My little pony: Friendship is magic)

Albert looked upon the very angry townsfolk. Said townsfolk were covered in spots. Also, there were ponies. And he was a unicorn. It was a weird loop.

"I would like to just say this is not my fault." Albert said

"You set the Everfree forest on fire! We saw you do it!" Said Twilight, a purple unicorn with a drooping horn with dots on it.

"No, what you saw was me hallucinating about s'mores that grow on trees. Apparently, Poison Joke is a hell of a drug when smoked."

"You smoked Poison Joke? Why would you do that?" Shouted a random pony that had what looked like an hourglass on its hindquarters.

"For science. Anyways, how was I supposed to know that Poison Joke Fumes is like twenty times more potent then the plant by itself?"

* * *

3.5 (Utima VI SA version.)  
Albert loved this loop. Why did he love this loop? He just killed a annoying clown. With a cannon. At point blank range. And now he was in a bar. With some well stacked ladies. God, life was good.

"God damn it, Albert! I wanted to kill Chuckles! That jester had it coming!" Oh right, her. The avatar named Steve. The _female_ avatar named _Steve_. A woman after his own heart with her stealing and near sociopath-like behavior.

"Steve, I would like to point out that you aren't banned from Lord British's castle. I, however am not allowed anymore after bedding every female in the castle. Go bring Chuckles to Lord British if you really want to kill him. I'll be here getting laid in the town."

**_Author's note_**: I'm so sorry I took so long. I'm also sorry this one was is so short. I'm running out of ideas.

Anyway, things you may have questions about in this chapter.

3.2: You can in fact steal anything but shoes in-game. Also, Albert went mad with power.

3.4: I have not watched My Little Pony. Not that I'm against the show, I just can't find it on TV and I lived in the nineties. I had The Powerpuff Girls and Hamtaro. So I'm over the guy watching girl TV show and giggling like a school girl phase of my life. Anyways, most of what I wrote is based on crap research and Fan works.

3.5: Based on the Something Awful Let's play. Look it up.

I also made a Ask/Role play account for this fic called "capitalwastelandanchor" Check it out if you want. I use it to help me come up with ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.

4.1 (Dungeons & Dragons)

Albert was in a Fantasy loop. More specifically, the RPG Fantasy section of loops. Even more specifically, he was in a Dungeons & Dragons loop as a Rogue while waiting in what looks some sort of inn. He was also bored and was waiting for whomever his party members were.

A somewhat raspy voice called out; "Boss, I think that's the guy we need to talk to."

A old-timely voice seem to reply; "Argyle old chum, I think you're right! You there, the rouge in the duster. I believe we have a old friend of yours."

As Albert turned toward the voices, he sees an old and faithful companion. One he has never seen in outside the home loops. A friend that has been by his side for so long he doesn't notice the tears fall from his face as he looks at him.

"Dogmeat? Is that you?"

* * *

4.2

Not many know this, but there is a list in the bar 'Future's Past'.  
Albert started writing it after one loop where everyone was in a loop with a certain Mr. Welch and the rest of the Anchors soon followed. It is a list of things one should never do in certain loops. No matter how much you beg. The first 20 rules are as followed:

1. **DO NOT FEED THE DEATH CLAWS.**

2. Playing the theme to 'Batman' when Snape is around is funny once. After that, it's annoying.

3.** DO NOT BURN DOWN THE EVERFREE FOREST. EVER.**  
3a. If you are in any forests. **DO NOT BURN THEM DOWN.**

4. Do not feed zombies people. Even if they deserve it.

5. Do not feed dragons hot sauce.  
5a. Do not feed dragons hot peppers.  
5b. Do not feed dragons any thing _**spicy**_.

6. No matter what I think, it is unfair to use firearms in ninja combat.  
6a. Or wizard duals.  
6b. Or sword duals  
6c. Or card games.  
6d. If guns aren't normally in whatever I'm in, it's out.  
6da. Same with explosives.  
6db. And lasers.

7.I will not transform into Agent Smith prior to doing the Kagebunshin no Jutsu, no matter how awesome that would be.  
7a. I will not ask Naruto to transform into Agent Smith prior to doing the Kagebunshin no Jutsu, no matter how awesome that would be.

8. Orochimaru is not Micheal Jackson. Nor is he Voldemort. Nor is he the illegitimate love child of Michael Jackson and Voldemort And I will stop implying these things. No matter how funny that is.  
8a. Vice versa is also out.

9.I was not taught ninja skills so that I could sneak into people's houses in the middle of the night and steal their things.

10. I am not allowed to drive again. Ever.  
10a. Unless I'm in a kart race.  
10b. Or Twisted Metal.

11.** DO NOT DRINK THE RIVER WATER.**

12. I will shoot the Enclave on sight.

13. It is a fact that physics and ninjas generally don't mix  
13a. Or Wizards.  
13b. Or Reapers.  
13c. Or Anchors.

14. I will not intentionally pronounce everyone's name incorrectly.

15. I will stop stealing women's bras when male.  
15a. I will stop stealing men's underwear when female.

16. I will stop coping others writing.

17. I am not a badass butler. I'm not a butler period.

18. I need to stop using the ladykiller perk on women.

19. I am no longer allowed to sing.

20. I am no longer allowed to recreate Mythbusters in my native loop. Without another Anchor to help. Again.

* * *

4.3 (SCP FOUNDATION)

SCP-3050

Classification:** Keter**

Special Containment Procedures: Due to SCP-3050's ability to create fire, ice, electricity, what seems to be bees and crows, wind, strange balls and Ghost-like-beings that can convince people to do 3050's bidding; SCP-3050's telekinesis and ability to steal memories, along with the mastery of almost all weaponry and the ability to pick any lock; apparent ability to hack into any computer and to make powerful weapons out of every day objects; and possession of mass medical knowledge: SCP-3050 must be in a large room (15x15x15), with a radio and some books, and must not be pushed to far or threatened in anyway. It must also be treated like a person when in conversation or when it's working with the staff.

Food can be anything cooked and edible with some sort of taste. This can range from what a average civilian may eat, to whatever someone who is trying to survive in uninhabited area would try to eat.

SCP-3050 seems to have a love of alcoholic beverages and soda; most notably scotch and what he calls Nuka-cola. Perhaps a reward for good behavior?

Description:

SCP-3050 is a tall Caucasian male in a brown duster, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. Underneath that he has a blue jumpsuit with the number 101 on it. It is approximately 6 feet tall and 180 lbs.

Claims to be nineteen, but has said 'It's been a long time since my last birthday, so I could be wrong.'

SCP-3050 has a strange habit of staring at its wrist. Seems to have joking yet kind personality. However, Dr. Bright (and countless D-class) can confirm that making it mad is the one of the worst and last possible things you could do. SCP-3050 answers to the names 'Albert' 'Lone Wanderer' 'Mister Vault 101' 'Badass Ladykiller' and strangely 'Anchor'. Anything else and he ignores all questions.

Addendum:  
The person who put SCP-3050 on Euclid is a moron. While SCP-3050 is only violent when threatened or pushed to the point where anyone would be violent, he still somehow stole everyone's clothes with out our knowing and killed 52 D-class. Still when peaceful, SCP-3050 is a prankster. We all remember what it did to Dr. Bright and Dr. Celf. Did we ever find out why they started to prank each other like ten year olds?

Excerpt from interview SCP-3050-2

**Interviewer**: _So tell me SCP-3050, how are you?_

3050 doesn't reply.

**Interviewer**: _I'm sorry, Albert. How are you today, Albert?_

**3050**: _I'm fine, How are you, Doc?_

**Interviewer**: _I'm fine as well. Why didn't you answer before I said your name?_

**3050**: _Because I am not a slave?_

**Interviewer**: (bemused) _What do you mean by slave?_

**3050**:_ I have a name. I don't work without pay or rights. Why did you and that_ [Redacted]_ call me that?_

**Interviewer:** (is taken aback by his language) _We are... Studying you. You and a lot of others. Why do you try to escape so much?_

**3050**: _Fun._

**Interviewer**: Fun?

**3050**: (whines a bit) _It's so boring! There is nothing to do!_

**Interviewer**: _We'll work on something. Now, what's with the number on your jumpsuit?_

**3050**: _Oh, I'm from Vault 101._

**Interviewer**: _Vault 101? What do you mean by 'vault'?_

**3050**:_ Oh right, the war didn't happen here._

**Interviewer**: _What war?_

**3050**: T_he Great war. I don't know much about what happened. Other than the fact the bombs fell of course._

**Interviewer**: _Bombs?_

**SCP-3050**: _Uh...Nukes? Do you have those?_

**Interviewer**: _Are you saying you come from a nuclear holocaust?_

**SCP-3050**:_ Uh...I guess so? It's just home to me...Let's talk about something fun!_

**Interviewer**: _I'm sorry?_

**SCP-3050**: _This is boring. Let's talk about something fun! Check this out!_

**Interviewer**:_...Why is the table frozen?_

**SCP-3050**: _Pretty cool, huh? Get it? Cool?_

At this point, the interviewer ended the interview. It seems that the subject does not like to talk about things that do not interest it.

_**Author's note:**_I'm sorry that this was so late. College is secretly evil.

4.1: Just in case you want to know; Albert is a Rouge, Daring Dashingwood, is a Bard, Argyle is a Monk. Only Daring and Dogmeat are looping.

4.2: I might add more in the future if I can think of any more.

4.3: And the SCP foundation has acquired another Anchor. Poor Bastards.


End file.
